Shattered Glass
by Ronin Raiden
Summary: Devlin begins crushing on a girl named Millie. However his friends Sloan and Eddie are pushed aside.


**SHATTERED GLASS**

ACT ONE:

**Scene 1:**

[The skies were dark and grey. School had ended and the rain began to fall. Thunder sounded off in the distance. Sitting all alone under a roof the short haired Devlin sat. His head hanging low and his hands holding each other very close. Through those grey eyes he only looked over the pale ground. ]

_**Flashback Begins-**_

_[School had finally concluded for the day. The dismissal bell rang and children rushed out like wild animals. Devlin and his best friend Slone Anderson made it out through the crowd of students bulldozing each other.]_

_[Devlin:] Finally it's Friday._

_[Slone:] This week has been full of homework and studying. (Yawns) I could really use plenty of rest for the entire weekend._

_[Devlin:] Is that all you plan on doing?_

_[Slone:] No, I have a list of activities planned. What are yours?_

_[Devlin:] Oh the usual. Read, write, and read some more. _

_[Slone:] Always the little bookworm aren't you._

_[Devlin:] Everybody has their quirks you know. _

_[Slone:] Speaking of quirks, what is it you like so much about Millie? _

_[Devlin:] (Smiles broadly) I just think she's a really pretty girl. I love her curly hair, the color of her eyes, almost everything about her._

_[Slone:] Really? Everything? _

_[Devlin:] Yeah why?_

_[Slone:] (Scratches back of head) You're not going to like what I have to say, but you don't really like her._

_[Devlin:] (Raises eyebrow) What do you mean? I do like her. I've been in love with her all year long. _

_[Slone:] Do you really like her though? I mean do you truly feel something special for her, or do you only like her for her physical looks?_

_[Devlin:] Does it even matter? If I feel awkward around her or enjoy her presence around me, then yeah I really do like her._

_[Slone:] It is normal for anyone to feel something for someone. That's why the term is referred to as love at first sight. Just because you like them, don't count for one moment that your fantasies will come true._

_[Devlin:] What are you trying to say? Are you telling me that I have no chance with her?_

_[Slone:] (Shakes head) No Devlin. What I'm saying is that it's ok to have a crush, but don't guarantee that person will return the same feelings for you._

_[Devlin and Slone make it to the front of the school. All the children scattered in many directions. Some were waiting by the car line, some were loading up on buses, and others just began walking home.]_

_[Slone:] (Pats Devlin on the shoulder) See you next week Devlin._

_[Devlin:] You to Slone._

_**Flashback Ends-**_

**Scene 2:**

[Devlin opened his eyes. The rain grew heavier as the day progressed. He turned his attention to a brick wall across from him. Devlin sighed sadly and locked onto the wall.]

_**Flashback Begins-**_

_[The day was nice and sunny. Devlin was standing out in the open. A graceful smile showing on his face. There she was, Millie Hannah Barnes. Her reflective curly haired glimmered in the sunlight, her amber eyes sparked a flame in Devlin, and she was absolutely stunning. ]_

_[Eddie:] Devlin._

_[Devlin's friend Eddie Emerson greeted him with a firm handshake.]_

_[Devlin:] Hi Eddie._

_[Eddie:] How you been man? _

_[Devlin:] Very good. How about yourself?_

_[Eddie:] I'm doing quite well. Managed to bring up all my grades to B's._

_[Devlin:] That's good news. Finally advancing in school._

_[Eddie:] Yep, I have shown some real dedication to succeeding._

_[Devlin:] Keep it up and you'll have a bright future for yourself._

_[Devlin returned his attention to Millie. Eddie looked in the same direction.]_

_[Eddie:] (Laughs) Oh. Still crushing on Millie eh?_

_[Devlin:] (Satisfyingly sighs) Yeah… a real beauty isn't she._

_[Eddie:] Yeah, but way out of your range._

_[Devlin:] (Frowns) What's that supposed to mean?_

_[Eddie:] You could never have a girl like that. Also, you might want to reconsider._

_[Devlin:] Why, what's so bad about her?_

_[Eddie:] (Folds hands and grins) Nothing. _

_[Devlin raised an eyebrow. Confused he just continued to stare at Millie.]_

_[Eddie:] (Places hand on his shoulder) Face it man she is way too high for you. Trust me when I tell you that she may appear to be a treasure to behold, but just remember that there are layers underneath a single surface, and in those layers may be something you should avoid._

_[Devlin:] I suppose what your trying to say is I should be more cautious about how I feel for her? You think I'm just falling under this spell that is blinding me from what she really is? Is that what I'm getting from you?_

_[Eddie:] (Slowly nods) Yeah absolutely._

_[Devlin thinks for a minute as Millie left the area.]_

_**Flashback Ends-**_

**Scene 3:**

[Devlin broke eye contact from the wall. The rain continued to rain heavily. He got up from where he sat and reached into his backpack to pull out a grey poncho. A few minutes pass and Devlin walked across the wet football fields. Reaching the next school building, he stared through the window of one classroom. There he took a good long look at the desk labeled with the number 6.]

_**Flashback Begins-**_

_[Devlin's history class was about to begin. As all the kids were coming in and out, Devlin spotted Millie walking by the classroom. He quickly pulled out a blank piece of paper and pencil. Slone shortly walks in and approaches Devlin.]_

_[Slone:] Hey Devlin, what are you writing?_

_[Devlin:] (Whispers) I think I've finally developed the guts to speak out my feelings for Millie._

_[Slone:] You're really going through with this aren't you?_

_[Devlin:] Yes, it's time I finally said something to her. _

_[Slone could see Devlin's body trembling from nervousness.]_

_[Slone:] Well, good luck man. Just don't sound like a creep or say anything that will just immediately set her off._

_[Devlin:] Got it. At least you're supporting me unlike Eddie. He keeps telling me that I should be careful about falling for her because of what may lie underneath her beauty._

_[Slone:] He's got a point though. You should be aware. Believe me I was in your position once. For an entire year I fell for someone and believed I had a chance. Turns out I was wrong in the end because I saw what she really was and it left me in total darkness for months._

_[Devlin:] Everybody is different Slone. I believe me and Millie will get together after I confess to her how I really feel. She is the one. I can feel it._

_[Slone:] Ok then. I just don't want you to fall under the same shade as I did._

_[As Slone took his seat, the bell rang. At the same time Devlin finished writing and gave it a good long examination.]_

_**Flashback Ends-**_

[Devlin slowly walked away from the classroom window. He hung his head low as gusts of wind blew against him. Devlin shivered with the sky water spraying onto his already soaked poncho. Later he exited school grounds; walking down the empty roads home.]

ACT TWO:

**Scene 1:**

[Devlin walked and walked and walked through the hard rain. He walked under a few trees that guarded him from some portions of the pouring water. Suddenly a yellow bus passed by to grab his attention. Devlin watched as the four wheeled vehicle descended in the opposite direction of him.]

_**Flashback Begins-**_

_[The dismissal bell rang. Devlin and Slone both walked together towards the bus area passing the groups of children forming.]_

_[Devlin:] Millie and I were sharing a few glances with each other in all the classes we have together._

_[Slone:] (Small clap) Good for you. You have successfully gained her attention._

_[Devlin:] My heart raced more than once today. (Sighs satisfyingly) it feels so good…_

_[Slone:] I know that feeling. The adrenaline rush you feel does have quite the pleasure doesn't it?_

_[Devlin:] Yeah, I think me and her will get together very soon. I can feel it._

_[Slone;] Not trying to ruin your feel-good-moment but have you considered that you're over thinking this. I mean, sure yeah you and her have made eye contact several times a day now. But you can't necessarily guarantee that a few goo goo eyes foreshadow a relationship between you both._

_[Devlin:] (Frowns) Don't damage my confidence Slone. I know that one of these days either one of us will finally admit that we both like each other, and we want to explore that possibility. She's totally into me, otherwise she wouldn't be giving me cute glances here and there._

_[Slone:] I'm not damaging your confidence Devlin. All I'm telling you is a few positive signs don't lead up to two people entering a relationship with each other. Besides, many girls can give you a cute glance, and they don't necessarily mean that they're directly into you._

_[Devlin:] (Shakes head) Whatever man. Just you wait and see. By the end of the year, I and Millie will start holding hands._

_[Devlin left Slone and boarded his bus close by. As the vehicle left, Slone shook his head in disappointment.]_

_**Flashback Ends-**_

**Scene 2:**

[Devlin watched as the bus disappeared from his sight and then continued walking through the hard rain. Devlin walked and walked some more until he came to a stop sign. Looking both ways, it was clear to cross the street.]

[Eddie Emerson sat by his bedroom window listening to the sounds of rain splashing before him. He was acting as if he was watching television. Then he zeroed in on Devlin walking on the opposite side of the sidewalk in front of him. He sighed sadly for his friend.]

_**Flashback Begins-**_

_[Eddie, Slone, and Devlin were all on the PE court passing an orange football between them all back and forth. Eddie noticed Devlin staring at Millie; who was sitting down with her friends under the shade of a tree.]_

_[Slone:] Heads up!_

_[Devlin just ignored the impact the football had upon his head. His focus on Millie overpowered his other senses and rendered him silent and still like a deer in headlights.]_

_[Eddie:] Um Devlin._

_[No response from Devlin who was fixed upon Millie.]_

_[Eddie:] (Walks up to him) Devlin. Earth to Devlin (waves hand in front of his face)._

_[Devlin:] (Gently moves his hand aside) Not right now Eddie. _

_[Slone shook his head while sighing in annoyance,]_

_[Eddie:] Come on dude we're playing our favorite game. _

_[Devlin:] We'll always have time to play._

_[Eddie:] But this is our bro time. (Looks at Millie) You're really going to high jack it just so you can simply share cute eyes with your crush._

_[Devlin:] Soon to be my girlfriend._

_[Eddie:] I'm sorry what? Did you just say that she will be your girlfriend soon? (Turns to Slone) Please tell me he did not just say that._

_[Slone:] He did._

_[Eddie:] (Shrugs and smiles sarcastically) I don't believe this. You know Devlin, in all honesty, you are trapped under a spell._

_[Devlin:] (Tilts his head in confusion) A spell? Elaborate. _

_[Eddie:] You are becoming so obsessed with this girl that all other priorities and activities are becoming less important._

_[Devlin:] Not really, I mean we still hang out and stuff._

_[Eddie:] Yeah, but your becoming less and less like yourself. I've seen this kind of behavior first hand. It's just baffling how guys change all in the name of "love". Correction, you don't actually have real love for her, only those false chemical reactions in your brain caused by strong attraction to one individual._

_[Devlin:] I don't see you falling in love with anyone. You don't understand what it's like to feel something for someone you've longed for. _

_[Eddie:] I don't. (Turns to Slone) But he does. Help me out here Slone._

_[Slone:] I think you've said quite enough Eddie. Let's just take a break. The heat is beginning to pick up._

_[Eddie:] (Slouches arms in defeat) Fine. _

_[As Eddie followed Slone, he looked back to see Devlin smiling and waving at Millie who did the same.]_

_**Flashback Ends-**_

[Devlin had disappeared beyond his sight. Eddie moved from his window, rolled off the bed, and grabbed his phone next to his pet goldfish bowl. Opening the screen he scrolled through his contacts list until he hovered over Slone.]

**Scene 3:**

[Slone picked up his phone from his computer desk.]

[Slone:] Hello?

[Eddie:] Hey Slone.

[Slone:] How you doing Eddie?

[Eddie:] Good, just listening to the rain. Looks like it's finally slowing down.

[Slone:] Yeah, it's been raining all day since the last bell for spring break rang.

[Eddie:] Hopefully the entire break isn't like this. I want to go outside and play.

[Slone:] Yep, by the way, have you heard from Devlin recently?

[Eddie:] Oh yeah! That's why I called. He just walked past my house a few minutes ago.

[Slone:] He's still looking gloomy?

[Eddie:] (Sadly sighs) Yeah.

_**Flashback Begins-**_

_**[**__Devlin, Eddie, and Slone were studying together at Eddie's house. All of them had books and notebooks to write in.]_

_[Eddie:] Do you think Mr. C gives us way too much homework?_

_[Slone:] Yes, but he's not as overloading as Mr. K._

_[Eddie:] Oh yeah, Mr. K just can't cut back from the load of work he gives us._

_[Devlin was solely focused on his phone. Not a single thing was written in his notebook nor was his book even opened to the first page.]_

_[Slone:] Uh, Devlin?_

_[Devlin didn't pay attention to him.]_

_[Slone:] Devlin?_

_[Eddie:] Devlin!_

_[Devlin finally turns his attention to his friends.]_

_[Devlin:] What?_

_[Eddie:] We're supposed to be studying for our quiz tomorrow._

_[Devlin:] Sorry, I was just a little busy._

_[Eddie:] (Crosses arms and gives him a hawk eyed look) Obviously it had something to do with Millie didn't it?_

_[Devlin:] (Eyes move back and forth) No, what I'm looking at has nothing to do with-_

_[Eddie quickly swipes his phone from him.]_

_[Devlin:] Hey give me back my phone!_

_[Eddie nodded as he saw that Devlin was looking through Millie's online profile. Shortly after, Devlin took it back.]_

_[Eddie:] You do realize your invading her privacy right?_

_[Devlin:] No, I can look. She seems comfortable with it._

_[Eddie;] Really, doesn't look like you and her are a couple. Heck the two of you aren't even friends. Why would you even want to make friends with her anyway?_

_[Devlin:] Eddie, I am sick and tired of you shutting down my love towards her. Why do you have to degrade these special feelings I have for her? Seriously tell me!_

_[Slone:] Cool it guys! There's no need for a heated exchange. We're friends and we don't fight each other. _

_[Eddie:] (Nods to Slone) That's right. You see Devlin, this is exactly what I was referring to yesterday. You are becoming more and more obsessed with this girl. You need to get through to your head that she doesn't feel the same way as you. If she truly had feelings towards you, she probably would have taken things farther, but she hasn't. _

_[Slone:] Eddie-_

_[Devlin:] Something will happen between us. And you're wrong, I'm not obsessed with Millie. She's just a really pretty girl I am slowly making progress with. I know me and her will get together by the end of the year. _

_[Eddie:] Listen to yourself Devlin! You're allowing all these fantasies to get to your head. Those fantasies and feelings are blinding you from what she really is. _

_[Slone:] Guys-_

_[Devlin:] I know what she is! Millie is a beautiful girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's nice, charming, athletic, and seriously-_

_[Eddie:] You don't know her! You want to know what she really is?_

_[Slone:] Eddie stop-_

_[Eddie:] Millie is a thug inspired, uppity, bad girl who thinks she's all that and finds herself above everyone else!_

_[Devlin:] Shut up!_

_[Devlin shoved Eddie down but Slone stepped in the way to keep them both apart.]_

_[Slone:] Guys enough! Please stop. This is exactly what Eddie was talking about Devlin. Your obsession over Millie is changing you. _

_[Devlin:] Oh so now your joining his side now. You're supposed to be supporting me._

_[Slone:] I am trying to support you. But you have to see that what you're feeling for Millie is over the top. You believe that she is into you when the reality is she's just being friendly. The cute glances, the few smiles and waves, and the small talk is just her being friendly._

_[Devlin:] (Shakes head) No._

_[Slone:] But it is true what she really is. She may not show it, but she isn't all that good as you want to believe._

_[Devlin:] I don't believe you._

_[Slone:] Please listen to us. Trust me, she's not a good girl._

_[Devlin:] I'm not going to hear this anymore._

_[Devlin quickly packed up his belongings and stormed out of the room.]_

_[Slone;] Devlin!_

_[Eddie:] Let him go man. Let him discover the truth on his own._

_**Flashback Ends-**_

[Slone slipped on a raincoat and left his room out into the weakening rain. Later he was walking fast down a sidewalk as the rain grew smaller and weaker to the point it began drizzling.]

ACT THREE:

**Scene 1:**

[Devlin walked up a hill during a period when the rain finally stopped falling.]

[Devlin:] (Sad sigh) Why…

[Two tears slid down his face upon his approach home.]

[Devlin:] Why did this have to happen to me?

_**Flashback Begins-**_

_[Devlin sat alone on a bus staring out the window. He watched all the students passing by. Eddie and Slone came into view; drawing his attention. Pulling out his phone, Devlin opened up the messenger app and scrolled to find his friends. Devlin stopped himself from contacting either Eddie or Slone. Refusing to message them he exits the messenger app.]_

_[Devlin:] I can't talk to them. Maybe they were right, but they don't understand the feelings I have for Millie. _

_[Millie walked past his bus along with her friends. Devlin was fully focused on her and checked his watch. It was 2:10 and the buses leave around 2:20. He sped off the bus and followed Millie.]_

_[Devlin:] I think it's time I proved to them me and Millie are meant to be together. Just remember Devlin, no holding back. Tell her everything you truly feel and just don't act so awkward._

_[Devlin followed Millie around the back of the school; keeping distance and out of sight. For the next several minutes he peaked past a corner and saw Millie and her friends hanging out under a shade next to recycling bins. Devlin eavesdropped on them and was immediately caught in a trance laying his eyes on Millie. ]_

_[Devlin:] (Backs up against the wall) Ok Devlin, this should be easy. Deep breaths, (breathes in and out). Look sharp (straightens up his jacket) and-_

_[Devlin ceased talking when he heard male voices. He looked around the corner to see Millie and her friends talking with a group of guys. He watched as they pulled out packs of cigarettes.]_

_[Devlin:] (Horrified) OMG. This can't be happening._

_[Millie and her friends each took a cigarette. Devlin repeatedly shook his head in disbelief.]_

_[Devlin;] No please no._

_[Devlin's body began to heat up. His heart raced as Millie got closer to one of the guys. They were staring into each other's eyes which made Devlin feel more uncomfortable.]_

_[Devlin:] No (x9)_

_[Devlin's heart skipped a beat after Millie teased the guy with her lips.]_

_[Devlin:] No (x9 really fast)-_

_[Devlin stood in place motionless as Millie shared a kiss with the guy. Silence entered Devlin as his eyes began to water. The hurt in his chest broke him down physically on his knees. Coincidentally the day became rather dark and the buses left while the school emptied.]_

_**Flashback Ends-**_

**Scene 2: **

[Devlin approached home. Nobody was there except him. He unlocked the front door drenching wet and walked in wiping his shoes and shaking his poncho. Later he laid flat in his bed blankly focused on the ceiling listening to a sad glum song.]

[Devlin:] (Hears a knock at the door) Coming.

[Sloppily answering the front door, Slone appeared in front of him.]

[Devlin:] Oh, hey Slone.

[Slone:] Hey.

[Devlin:] Could you come later, I'm a little busy right now.

[Slone:] No, you need help. Eddie saw you earlier and we're just concerned about your well-being.

[Devlin:] Why? After the way I treated you both I thought you wouldn't talk to me anymore.

[Slone:] Devlin, friends may fight sometimes but we forgive each other for making mistakes. Eddie and I forgive you for your actions the other day.

[Devlin:] (Nods) I'm really sorry Slone.

[Slone:] Can I come in?

[Devlin allows Slone to enter. Later the two were both sitting together in the living room: Slone on a singular couch and Devlin lying flat on a long couch.]

[Slone:] I don't like seeing you like this Devlin. You mind telling me what happened?

[Devlin:] (Depressingly sighs) He was right Slone. Eddie was right all along. Millie wasn't what I thought she was.

[Slone:] What did she do to you?

[Devlin:] Nothing. She did nothing.

[A moment of silence came from Devlin who wiped a few tears from his face. Slone leaned forward, hands folded, to listen.]

[Devlin:] I followed her off the bus. She and her friends hung out at the back of the school. That's when a group of guys showed up to give the girls cigarettes. They started to smoke…

[Devlin took a few deep breaths while Slone waited for him to continue.]

[Devlin:] And then she kissed one of them.

[Slone:] You got heartbroken.

[Devlin nodded and held his hand to his hurting chest.]

[Slone:] I know how that feels (eyes go down).

[Devlin:] I hate this feeling. Why does it hurt so much!?

[Slone:] Because you were so attached to her. The thoughts of her and you holding hands together felt good. But it breaks you down knowing that your efforts to win her were all for nothing.

[Devlin:] She was never interested in me in the first place. I see that now.

[Slone nods as silence fills in the room once more.]

[Devlin:] How did you do it?

[Slone:] Do what?

[Devlin:] Get over your heartbreak. You said once you were in my position. What happened to you?

[Slone:] (Thinking) Let me tell you my heartbreak story.

**Scene 3:**

_**Flashback Begins-**_

_[Slone sat underneath the shade of a tree reading a book. He ignored all the kids running past him. Few moments later, Slone laid his eyes on a girl that looked similar to Millie. The only difference being her physicality and light brown curly hair.]_

_[Slone:] Wow._

_[Slone was easily falling for this girl. A wide smile spread across his face as his eyes firmly locked onto her.]_

[Slone:] Her name was Jayden Roe.

_[Jayden turns in Slone's direction. Immediately he hid behind his book feeling his heart race. By the time he slowly lowered the book, Jayden and her friends were smiling and giggling at him. Slone awkwardly smiled when she gave him a cute wave.]_

[Slone:] For a whole year I crushed on her.

_[During class, Slone sat at a table of fours. Two other students sat at the table with him. Shortly Slone's eyes widened when Jayden sat in front of him. Absolutely deprived of words, she mesmerized him with her pretty eyes.]_

[Slone:] Just like yourself I became obsessed. My mind would always think of her and me having a future together.

_[Slone walked past Jayden down the hallways, giving her a friendly wave, and she did so as well.]_

[Slone:] Everyday my attention was fixed on her. It felt good having her presence around.

_[Slone turned away from Jayden when she looked at him from afar. He couldn't help but blush.]_

[Slone:] What I did not realize however was that she wasn't as great as I imagined her to be.

_[Slone strolled energetically around the school. Turning a corner, his jaw dropped. Jayden was smoking with another guy and later made out with him. Slone ran away and purposefully fell on his knees sobbing.]_

[Slone:] She wasn't what I thought she was.

_[Slone laid flat in his bed staring up at the ceiling.]_

[Slone:] For an entire month I was left in a black void of depression. My whole world came crashing down on my head.

_[Slone clumsily walked down the hallways of school, ignoring people along the way.]_

[Slone:] I wasn't myself for that brief period of time. My heartache brought me into misery and loneliness. Felt like there wouldn't be a day I could recover from this emotional hurt.

_**Flashback Ends-**_

[Devlin:] What happened next?

[Slone:] I woke up.

[Devlin:] (Confused) Woke up?

[Slone:] I came to the realization that what I felt for Jayden wasn't real. It was only just a dream-fantasy.

[Devlin's eyes go down and slightly turns his head away.]

[Slone:] The truth that I missed all along is love can feel good sometimes, but it is also another way to bleed. It is a strange force of power that can lead you to good fortune or shatter your fragile soul.

[Devlin thought to himself.]

[Slone:] I also figured out all this time I allowed myself to become deceived. I only liked her because of her looks, not for who she really is. Seeing her true self removed the pink sheet covering my eyes.

[Devlin:] What did you do after?

[Slone:] I fought to get over my heartbreak. I committed myself to my personal hobbies to distract my mind from thoughts of her, returned my focus on my goals for the future, and saw that it isn't a big deal finding someone.

[Devlin fully turned to Slone and looked him straight in the eye.]

[Slone:] Understand this my friend. It is your decision whether to fall for someone or not. However, keep in your mind there are more layers to that person than what you see on the surface. Also, there are more important things in life greater than finding a significant other.

[Devlin nods in agreement.]

[Devlin:] I think I understand now. You guys were right and I refused to listen. Because of my obsession with Millie I pushed you both away. I'm really sorry.

[Slone smiles as Devlin stands.]

[Devlin:] I'll make you and Eddie a promise. From this moment on I will never turn you both away again. I will not allow this heartbreak to destroy me.

[Slone:] There you go. You are beginning to overcome the pain.

[Devlin:] So, what should I do now?

[Slone:] That's your decision to make. Choose what is best for you.

[Devlin gave out his greatest smile as he thanked Slone with a big hug.]

[School started once again. Devlin was sitting down at a lunch table writing in his notebook.]

[Devlin:] _I 'm going to make this as short as I can. I'm fully recovered from my heartbreak thanks to my two best friends, Slone and Eddie. Millie just got in big trouble recently. Glad I never coupled up with her. Recently I haven't developed any feelings for anyone. Probably because I now see what is more important to me: My friends. They are all I need in my life and I don't want that to change. Nobody will pull me away from my friends, not even a person who may crush on me. I will end this message here with a slogan I vow to live by for eternity. "Friends Forever, No Lovers, and Just Forget Her". My name is Devlin Glass, and I'm no longer shattered._

**THE END**


End file.
